Touch Me, I'm Sick
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: HBP Spoilers! Draco convinces Pansy to become a Death Eater eariler than her 7th year. Mudhoney songfic. PWP


_**Touch Me, I'm Sick**_

_NC-17_

_One Shot!_

_Song-fic_

_PWP_

_Pansy/Draco_

_Draco's POV_

_Based a few days after the ending of HPB_

_MASSIVE SPOILERS!_

_Disclaimer- The characters and the lyrics are not mine._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Yes!" I yell loudly in my room. Pansy, who's sitting on my bed, looks at me with her eyebrow raised. "He's dead! Dumbledore is dead!"

She lays back against the many green silk pillows on my bed. "But now you can't finish school. Voldemort won't want someone who doesn't have all the knowledge someone who finished school did. And to top it off, you didn't kill him." she says.

"Sod off, Pansy. You never know." I growl.

She shrugs. "And besides, you should have some sympathy. If it wasn't for Dumbledore, you wouldn't of been aloud back at Hogwarts for 6th year." she states.

Oh. I forgot about that. The ministry didn't want the son of a death eater among the innocent children and Dumbledore said I want a _nice_ boy and should be aloud to return. What a fucking moron.

"Who's side are you fucking on, Pans!" I snap at her.

_**I feel bad**_

_**and I've felt worse  
I'm a creep, **_

_**yeah, I'm a jerk**_

She rolls her eyes. "Don't give me that." she says, her voice annoyed. "If I ever went and joined the order, I'd kill myself before I had to go against Voldemort." she says, sitting back up.

I walk over to her and sit next to her on my bed. She looks at me through her black hair, curious of what I'm doing. I lean over to her ear and whisper, "If you joined the Order, I don't know if I'd be able to kill you or not. But that's just our little secret."

I see goosebumps on her skin. I smirk. I always can turn her on by barley doing anything. I love it. "Draco, get away from me, you git." she growls, looking over at me through her eyelashes.

I kiss her cheek. "No. I don't feel like it. I'd much rather be close to you." I breathe against her cheek.

_**Come on  
Touch me, I'm sick**_

She lets out a long and shaky sigh. "When do you have to go with Voldemort?" she breathes.

"Later on today. Snape is taking me to talk to him." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What happens then?" she asks, getting in-between my legs and pressing against my chest.

I shrug. "I dunno. Probably go and ambush the Order." I say.

She frowns. "I don't like that idea." she grumbles. "You could die."

I glare at her. "_I don't like that idea_." I mock. "Who gives a fuck what you want! So I'll die young. So what? At least I'll die in honor."

I can see on her face she's upset. I sigh stressfully as I roll my eyes. I lean to the side and with one of my hands, I force her head to face mine. I kiss her softly. "Don't act like a spoiled bitch. Think of it this way, you'll be able to stay in Malfoy Manor and at least you'll be able to say you're the only person to shag the great Draco Malfoy." I say against her lips.

She looks at me in shock. "What?" she asks. "You mean-"

I roll my eyes again. "Yeah, I'm gonna let you take my virginity. Don't act so shocked." I growl.

"I figured you weren't ever going to let me do that." she says.

I let go of her waist and pin her down. "So it took a long time. So what? I never wanted to lose my virginity at Hogwarts anyway. So shut up and enjoy it now." I say, straddling her.

_**I won't live long, **_

_**and I'm full of rot  
Gonna give you, girl **_

_**everything I got**_

_**Touch me, I'm sick, yeah  
Touch me, I'm sick**_

I look down at Pansy, who's grinning at me. "Pansy…" I say, looking into her green eyes.

"Yes, Draco?" she asks. Her eyes are lust filled and I can tell she thinks I'm going to say something else.

"Become a death eater and join me."

Her smile fades. "I dunno. I really wanted to join after next year. I want the dark lord to have me at my best." she says, her eyes not meeting mine. She moves her head away from me.

I grab her chin and turn in forcefully to face me. "I'm not finishing school. He won't care. He's going to need anyone and everyone." I say. I mentally let out a sigh. "I need you."

She frowns and her eyes fill with tears. "Draco…I don't think I'm ready for that. I don't feel as if I know enough magic to be to any use." she admits.

I look her in the eyes. My blond hair falls in my face. She goes to pull it behind my ear and I pin her wrists down. "If you don't join me, who knows what could happen. Eventually, the war will get to Hogwarts and if you are there, you could die. If you die there, you will die alone. But if you come and join with me, you'll be with me and if something where to happen, I'd be there and if you died, I could say I was there with you." I explain.

_**Come on baby, now come with me  
If you don't come  
If you don't come  
If you don't come  
You'll die alone**_

Tears slide down her face and I let go of her wrists. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down on her. She sobs into my shirt. "Draco, I don't want you to die! I love you so much." she cries.

I frown now. I would tell her I love her back but I don't believe in that word. Love. How cliché. Especially when you just turned seventeen. Everyone _'loves' _someone for about a month or so and then everything is over. Then you move on a week later and then your in _'love' _again. Bollocks.

But she knows I'll never tell her I love her. I told her one long night first year. She told me she loved me and I told her I didn't believe in it. But now that were older, she knows with my actions. If I didn't love her, I would of shagged her way back in 4th year.

And even if she never said it, I'd be able to tell that she does back.

_**I'm diseased, **_

_**I don't mind  
I'll make you love me **_

**'_till the day you die_**

I gently push her back down onto the bed. I lean down and kiss her. She parts her lips and I side my tongue inside. Her fingers tangle in my shaggy hair. I break the kiss and start down her neck. She's breathing hard and whimpering under my touch.

I go to a spot on her neck that, usually, if I lick and suck enough, she'll come. I bite down on it and she groans. I look up to see her eyes are closed. I reach up and intertwine our fingers. With my other hand, I unbutton her shirt. I suck hard on her special spot and she begins to squeeze my hand. She moans my name and I smile against her bruised skin. I love that spot.

_**Come on  
Touch me, I'm sick  
Fuck me, I'm sick**_

I move down to her chest and I palm one of her breasts. She arches her back and moans. I lift my head and I notice she's wearing a bra that fastens in the front. I smirk. She would have a bra like that. She may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean she didn't try to lose it.

I unhook the bra and push them away. I kiss in-between her breasts and her breathing becomes harder. She presses her hips up against me and I grow harder.

"Draco, stop teasing me!" she growls breathlessly.

I nod and I get off her. She sits up and practically rips off my shirt. "Woah! Calm down." I snap. She's not listing. She wraps her arms around me and kisses on my neck. I feel a groan come from the back of my throat.

Her small hands go to my trousers and unbuttons them. She slides a hand inside and rubs my clothed erection. I reach down and pull them off. I swat her hand away and pull my boxers off. I take off her shirt and bra so she's left with just a little skirt on. I'm going to keep it on. I find it oddly sexy.

I lay her back down and she bends her knees. I lift her skirt and lightly tickle the outside of her knickers. There're damp. I smile evilly and take them off. I spread her lips and find her clit. I rub her and she moans. I look over at her to see that she's tangling her fingers in my sheets.

"I'm close again." she pants out, opening her eyes for a second and re-closing them.

I smile and get in-between her legs. I lift her hips a bit and press into her. She hisses and I groan. Merlin, its so hot and tight. I always made fun of Blaise cause on his first time he came after three minutes. Now I understand. Good thing Pansy climaxes easily.

I finally get inside her fully and I have to close my eyes. If I look at her, I'll explode. "You ok?" I ask.

"I guess."

I nod and begin to move my hips. I have to go slow if I want this to last. I open my eyes to see her watching me. She wraps her arms around me. She begins to press back against me when I thrust into her. "Faster." she pants.

I shake my head and try to grin evilly, but I can't. It comes out looking weird and she just smiles. She kisses at my shoulder and begins to scrape her nails across my back. Heat shoots though me and I begin to speed up the pace. Fuck it. I wanna come.

I reach in-between us and palm one of Pansy's breasts. She arches her back and moans my name. She tightens around my cock and I can't hold back. I let out a throaty groan and come inside of her.

I lay down on her, tired. Her chest is always a nice pillow. She runs a hand through my hair. "You ok?" she asks. I nod. She kisses my head. "I'm going to join you. I'm going to become a death eater early. I don't know if I'll be able to be without you."

_**Come on baby, now come with me  
If you don't come  
If you don't come  
If you don't come  
You'll die alone**_

I lock our hands together again. "Me either." I say.

"I know you won't say it back, but I'm just gonna say I love you."

I fight back the urge to say it back. Even in a afterglow, I won't say it. I just nod. Pansy, I love you more than you will ever know. More than I will ever say. Another reason why I won't say it is because you can't put into words how much I truly do.

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Author's Note: Hey! Wow, this kinda got sappy. That's strange. I'm not into sap. (Shrugs) Oh well. I love this fic and song. I heard this song a week ago and at first I wanted to try and make this a Hermione/Draco fic but I couldn't think of how I could. Then I listened to it on repeat and this popped into my head. I'm not big on Pansy/Draco but this just fit their relationship. I hope you liked this. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope I didn't get OOC. I'm not real sure how Pansy would act in this situation so I loaned her my personality. Ok, I'm done. Later._


End file.
